Helping Hands
by odgyturtle4ever
Summary: Mikey is injured by the Shredder after a fight with Leo. His brothers help him get by with his new disability. Brotherly fluff!
1. Chapter 1

Helping Hand

Chapter 1 Mikey stepped into the family room. No one was here again. He sighed and flicked through the channels on their TVs. He sighed again. He could hear a load of noises from Don's lab, but he knew better than to disturb him while he was working. That was the same for when Leo and Raph were sparring in the dojo, like they were now. Mikey's face lit up as he had a good idea. He walked to the kitchen and got out all he would need for a cake. He skillfully cracked the eggs and added the sugar and flour and butter and cocoa and the other ingredients. An hour and a half later, a cake was set on the table with a some writing on the top of it. It read _Movie Night ? _It had been a long time since they had a movie night together. Mikey was washing his hands at the sink, having just finished the washing up. He heard a door slide open. _That's the dojo door so Leo and Raph are about to walk in._ He thought as they walked down the corridor. He smiled to himself as he dried his hands on his towel. His smile disappeared when he heard the way that they were coming down the corridor. There was a lot of shouting and cursing. He quietly slipped out of the kitchen, forgetting the cake and went to Don's lab. He opened the door. "What do you want Mikey"? Don asked without turning round, already sounding annoyed. Mikey just stood there while the sounds of Leo and Raph's argument filled the lab. "Oh, come on in bro". Don said spinning round in his spinney chair. "Just promise you won't touch or break anything"? Mikey nodded in response. "Do you know why they are fighting this time"? Mikey shook his head and shrugged. "Didn't want to listen that long, huh"? Don asked sympathetically. "How is your throat today"? Don asked Mikey, due to his recent injury. Mikey and Leo had been fighting and Mikey had stormed off, but instead of going to his room he went topside, where he had a run in with Shredder. He had been lucky to escape alive. But Shredder had managed get a few hits on Mikey, including a squeeze on Mikey's throat. It nearly broke his neck and he had been unconscious for nearly a whole week. Leo hadn't left his side since only to take care of bodily functions and other necessities. When he had awoken from his slumber, he couldn't speak no matter how hard he tried. He hadn't been able to talk two weeks ago and he was no better now. It had scared Mikey immensely, seeming as he also had breathing problems. He was about to start to try and talk but they both heard a tray clattering and a splattering sound, followed by loud cursing. _MY CAKE !_ He shouted in his mind, suddenly running out of the lab, with Don following closely behind. They reached the kitchen, and they found Leo and Raph trying to clean up the splattered cake that littered the floor. They jumped up when they saw Mikey and Don appear in the doorway. The two eldest looked guiltily at each other. Don sighed and walked into the kitchen to inspect the mess. He made out the letters that were left visible. _Moe nit ?_ "Movie night"? He asked. Mikey nodded, looking between his brothers and the mess on the floor. His face gave off all his emotions now he couldn't talk. It showed fury, hurt, anger, and surprise but also disappointment. He shook his head and ran out of the kitchen before a word could be muttered. His brothers ran after him. He ran to his room and closed it and locked it before his brothers could talk to him. Leo stepped up to the door. "Aww Mikey we're so sorry about the cake, it was an accident. Can you forgive us"? He pleaded through the door. A bit of paper was wedged underneath the door. _ITS NOT ABOUT THE CAKE. I DON'T GIVE A CRAP ABOUT THE CAKE. ITS THE FACT THAT NO ONE APART FROM DON LISTENS TO ME ANYMORE SINCE THE SHREDDER THING. AND THAT HURTS 'CAUSE IT FEELS AS IF YOU DON'T LOVE ME ANYMORE! _ Raph and Leo looked at each other. Raph turned back to the door. "Mikey please, we are so sorry, we didn't mean to hurt ya, ya know how I get, especially when one of my bros get hurt? Right"? He asked hopefully through the door. There was no response and no paper pushed through the gap under the door. Don took his turn at the door. "Mikey, can I come in if I promise that I won't touch your comics or action figures"? They heard shuffling coming from the other side of the door and a sound of a lock turning. Mikey stood in the doorway. His eyes were drew into small slits shooting daggers, promptly at Raph and Leo. Don turned to his elder brothers. His look said that he would talk to Mikey and see what was up with him. Don entered the room as Mikey shut and locked the door once again. The room was filled with comics and drawings and they littered the floor and any other available space that could hold a dozen or more bits of paper. He picked up a drawing. It was of Raph giving Don a noogie. Both were laughing. You could see Leo, Mikey and Master Splinter in the background smiling at the sight before them. Don picked up another one. It showed Leo practising his katas with a determined face. This time you could see Raph and Donnie sparring in the background. Mikey was about to throw a water balloon at Leo. He spied a sketchbook from his brother's desk he grabbed it and started to flick through the pages. Don's favourite was one of him in his lab, dealing with his chemicals. He put a drop of one into another. Mikey even got him with his tongue sticking out as he dealt with the chemicals. "I didn't realise that you were such a good drawer Mikey". He said as started to flip through another sketchbook. Mikey just smiled sheepishly. He swallowed and he looked as if he was trying to speak. "f..an...x Don..ee". Mikey said as he spelt out the words. He frowned. He was getting tired of not speaking. He let out an exasperated sigh and fell down onto his bed. Don came and sat next to him. "Your voice will come back eventually, it just needs time to heal". Mikey just picked up his sketchbook and began to draw. Don moved closer so he could see what Mikey was drawing. He smiled as he saw what his orange-masked turtle was drawing. He whispered something into Mikey's ear and Mikey smiled from ear to ear. They wrote something above the drawing and they slid it under the door. The two younger brothers smiled at each other as they heard the reactions from their older siblings. "When you come out of that room you are both dead"! Raph shouted through the cowering brothers could hear the smile in his voice. "You two be prepared"! Leo said as he finished laughing. _(The picture was of Raph and Leo being dunked in the toilets by Mikey and Donnie. The younger brothers were laughing in the picture and the others were scowling. The writing said Stop fighting otherwise beware!)_ Chapter 2 _He ran across the rooftops. He could hear his brothers shouting his name, calling for help. He stopped as a dark looming figure stood in front of him. _ _"There is no where left to run, turtle. Not even your brothers can save you now. They are aren't even to save themselves". He laughed cruelly. A light appeared and it showed his brothers laying very still, almost too still and in a pool of blood. Mikey fell to his knees and screamed._ And with that Mikey woke up. He sat up and rubbed his eyes willing them to stop crying. After a few minutes he stopped. He looked around taking deep, shuddering breaths. Though everywhere he looked, it reminded him of that dreadful night. _Go to the room and watch TV. It will take your mind off everything._ Mikey ran into the living room. He was surprised to see all three of his brothers sat on the sofa, watching TV. They looked up when he skidded to a halt. "Mikey? What are you doing up? Have you had another nightmare"? Came the questions as they looked at his red, puffy eyes and his tear stained mask. He gave a questioning look to his brothers, who crossed their arms. "We'll let you prank us tomorrow if you tell us about your nightmare". Leo said, compromising. Mikey sighed and came to sit in the sofa with his siblings. Mikey picked up his note pad, and started to write with shaky hands. After a few minutes he finished and pushed it towards his brothers. He hugged his knees and stared at the wall. He watched his brothers reactions as they read, shocked, angry or surprised. "Awwww Mikey. Come on, tomorrow we'll do something, all together, like a movie marathon or bake something. Sound good"? Leo said after a few minutes, as he patted Mikey's shell. "I have an idea. Why don't we go topside once it gets dark? It'll be good for you". Don thought beginning a big debate. Mikey's eyes widened in shock. "R...eal..ly"? He rasped out. "Ca...n I"? He asked turning to Leo. Mikey's face fell when he saw Leo begin to shake his head. "I don't know its kind of risky". He began. "Yeah, I have to agree with Leo on this one". Raph said. "It is way to dangerous, with the Foot and Purple Dragons everywhere lately, and you having trouble breathing, I think it is best if you stay down here". Mikey scowled and stood up. "Fi...ne". He said and walked back to his room. "You don't realise, do you? Why Mikey only comes to me anymore, why he doesn't laugh or smile like he used to, or mess about like he used to"? Don said exasperatedly. When his elder brothers shook their heads, he sighed. "Its because he can't go back to normal until he's put under normal circumstances. Like going out on patrol. I know he can't train with us yet but he needs to feel as if life carries on despite his new found disability. Like we're not isolating him because he can't talk anymore". After a few minutes, Raph spoke up. "Will he get his voice back? Like ever"? Raph asked in a small voice that didn't seem right on Raph. "I don't know. I tell him it just needs time, but now that it has been nearly a whole month, I am begin to question it". Don replied, sighing and sitting back on the couch. Leo stood up and headed to Mikey's room. As he got nearer, he could hear raspy noises coming from the other side of Mikey's bedroom door. He realised it was Mikey trying to speak properly. "Leo...nar...do,... Done...tell...o,... Raph...ae...l". He managed. "Leon...ard...o,... Donet...ell...o,... Rapha...el". He tried again. "Leona...rdo,...Donetel...lo,... Rapha...el". He sighed and Leo heard a bed creak as someone supposedly climbed in. "Leonardo,... Donatello,... Rapha...el". "Leonardo,... Donatello,... Raphael". _Gotta hand it to Mikey, he is persistent. _He waited a few moments, lost in thought. He headed to the kitchen to make a cup of coffee. He was about to go to bed but as he passed Mikey's room, he stopped. Leo smiled, and walked up to Mikey's door. He knocked softly before quietly opening the door and stepping in. He could see Mikey's shadow in the corner slumped in bed. Leo carefully walked over all the pictures, comics, action figures or sketchbooks that littered the floor, heading towards the bed. "Hey Mikey? Are you awake"? "Am no...w". Came the slurred reply. The bed groaned as Mikey sat up, rubbing his eyes. Leo sat down carefully on the bed. "Listen Mikey, about earlier and the cake and whole feeling isolated thing-". He began, not really know how to finish, but was cut off by Mikey. "'ts fi...ne d...ude". Mikey said, getting covered up in his duvets and covers. "Could...ya do it...in the...morning"? He said as he relaxed in bed. Leo sighed but gave a small smile. They knew never to deprive Mikey of his sleep, as he could be more temperamental than an angry Raph, Leo or Donnie put together. Leo's smile grew as he realised if Mikey was slowly, but surely getting better. Chapter 3 Mikey was sat on the sofa, he was ready to go topside. It would be the first time since his ordeal and he was nervous as well as excited. Raph came and sat next to him. "How are ya feeling"? Mikey replied with a shrug. "Ok. Nothings gonna happen, is it"? He asked hesitantly as he seemed to choose his words. Raph scooted over nearer to Mikey. "No, it will be fine, nothing is going to happen. Why are you worried"? He asked as he rubbed his youngest brother's shell. "I don't know, I just got really nervous because I haven't been up top since...it happened ... And I don't know what to do". He was referring to his lone battle with the Shredder. He was lucky and only got one serious injury. It was his voice. Shredder has squeezed Mikey's neck and for nearly three months, he couldn't talk or breathe right. This was the first night that Mikey would go up top, since it all happened. "Look, nothing is going to happen. Not with us their anyway". A voice said from the kitchen door way. They looked up to see Leo and Donnie sipping cups of coffee. Raph and Mikey shared a look. Coffee was disgusting. "Shall we go"? Leo said as he wiped his mouth with his arm. Don nodded as he finished his last few mouthfuls. Raph agreed and they turned to Mikey. He slowly nodded and took a deep breath. Then his face grew into a big smile. "Last one up has a rotten shell"! He shouted, already running to the sewer hatch. His brothers laughed and ran after him. Chapter 4 Leo smiled as he watched Mikey sneak up in Raph. His immediate younger brother was watching TV and Mikey was sneaking around the sofa to spook him. It helped that Raph was watching a scary movie. The movie was reaching a climax so Mikey saw this as a chance to strike. Raph screamed two hands covered his eyes. Mikey fell to the floor laughing his head off. Raph stood up and seeing that everyone had seen what happened, he got angry. "MIKEY"! He shouted at the top of his lungs could scream. Mikey stopped laughing and got up and ran. "Awww, come on Raph, you didn't scream that loud. Please Raph, no...no... No tickling... Please Raph no... Please... RAPH PLEASE... STOhahahaP". Mikey was laughing hard now. Leo was laughing at the sight. He looked at Don, who was standing in the lab door way, also laughing. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_He ran across the rooftops. He could hear his brothers shouting his name, calling for help. He stopped as a dark looming figure stood in front of him.__"There is nowhere left to run, turtle. Not even your brothers can save you now. They aren't even to save themselves". He laughed cruelly. A light appeared and it showed his brothers lying very still, almost too still and in a pool of blood. Mikey fell to his knees and screamed._

And with that Mikey woke up. He sat up and rubbed his eyes willing them to stop crying. After a few minutes he stopped. He looked around taking deep, shuddering breaths. Though everywhere he looked, it reminded him of that dreadful night.

_Go to the room and watch TV. It will take your mind off everything._ Mikey ran into the living room. He was surprised to see all three of his brothers sat on the sofa, watching TV. They looked up when he skidded to a halt. "Mikey? What are you doing up? Have you had another nightmare"? Came the questions as they looked at his red, puffy eyes and his tear stained mask.

He gave a questioning look to his brothers, who crossed their arms. "We'll let you prank us tomorrow if you tell us about your nightmare". Leo said, compromising. Mikey sighed and came to sit in the sofa with his siblings. Mikey picked up his note pad, and started to write with shaky hands. After a few minutes he finished and pushed it towards his brothers. He hugged his knees and stared at the wall. He watched his brothers' reactions as they read, shocked, angry or surprised.

"Awwww Mikey. Come on, tomorrow we'll do something, all together, like a movie marathon or bake something. Sound good"? Leo said after a few minutes, as he patted Mikey's shell.

"I have an idea. Why don't we go topside once it gets dark? It'll be good for you". Don thought beginning a big debate. Mikey's eyes widened in shock. "R...eal..ly"? He rasped out. "Ca...n I"? He asked turning to Leo.

Mikey's face fell when he saw Leo begin to shake his head. "I don't know its kind of risky". He began.

"Yeah, I have to agree with Leo on this one". Raph said. "It is way too dangerous, with the Foot and Purple Dragons everywhere lately, and you having trouble breathing, I think it is best if you stay down here".

Mikey scowled and stood up. "Fi...ne". He said and walked back to his room.

"You don't realise, do you? Why Mikey only comes to me anymore, why he doesn't laugh or smile like he used to, or mess about like he used to"? Don said exasperatedly. When his elder brothers shook their heads, he sighed.

"It's because he can't go back to normal until he's put under normal circumstances. Like going out on patrol. I know he can't train with us yet but he needs to feel as if life carries on despite his new found disability. Like we're not isolating him because he can't talk anymore".

After a few minutes, Raph spoke up. "Will he get his voice back? Like ever"? Raph asked in a small voice that didn't seem right on Raph.

"I don't know. I tell him it just needs time, but now that it has been nearly a whole month, I am begin to question it". Don replied, sighing and sitting back on the couch.

Leo stood up and headed to Mikey's room. As he got nearer, he could hear raspy noises coming from the other side of Mikey's bedroom door. He realised it was Mikey trying to speak properly.

"Leo...nar...do,... Done...tell...o,... Raph...ae...l". He managed.

"Leon...ard...o,... Donet...ell...o,... Rapha...el". He tried again.

"Leona...rdo,...Donetel...lo,... Rapha...el". He sighed and Leo heard a bed creak as someone supposedly climbed in.

"Leonardo,... Donatello,... Rapha...el". "Leonardo,... Donatello,... Raphael".

_Got to hand it to Mikey, he is persistent._He waited a few moments, lost in thought. He headed to the kitchen to make a cup of coffee. He was about to go to bed but as he passed Mikey's room, he stopped.

Leo smiled, and walked up to Mikey's door. He knocked softly before quietly opening the door and stepping in. He could see Mikey's shadow in the corner slumped in bed. Leo carefully walked over all the pictures, comics, action figures or sketchbooks that littered the floor, heading towards the bed.

"Hey Mikey? Are you awake"?

"Am no...w". Came the slurred reply. The bed groaned as Mikey sat up, rubbing his eyes. Leo sat down carefully on the bed. "Listen Mikey, about earlier and the cake and whole feeling isolated thing-". He began, not really know how to finish, but was cut off by Mikey.

"'ts fi...ne d...ude". Mikey said, getting covered up in his duvets and covers. "Could...ya do it...in the...morning"? He said as he relaxed in bed. Leo sighed but gave a small smile. They knew never to deprive Mikey of his sleep, as he could be more temperamental than an angry Raph, Leo or Donnie put together.

Leo's smile grew as he realised if Mikey was slowly, but surely getting better.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mikey was sat on the sofa, he was ready to go topside. It would be the first time since his ordeal and he was nervous as well as excited.

Raph came and sat next to him. "How are ya feeling"?

Mikey replied with a shrug. "Ok. Nothing's going... to happen, is it"? He asked hesitantly as he seemed to choose his words.

Raph scooted over nearer to Mikey. "No, it will be fine, nothing is going to happen. Why are you worried"? He asked as he rubbed his youngest brother's shell.

"I don't...know, I just got really...nervous because I haven't been...up top since...it happened ... And I don't know what to do". He was referring to his lone battle with the Shredder. He was lucky and only got one serious injury. It was his voice. Shredder has squeezed Mikey's neck and for nearly three months, he couldn't talk or breathe right. This was the first night that Mikey would go up top, since it all happened.

"Hey, nothing is going to happen. Not with us their anyway". A voice said from the kitchen door way.

They looked up to see Leo and Donnie sipping cups of coffee. Raph and Mikey shared a look. Coffee was disgusting.

"Shall we go"? Leo said as he wiped his mouth with his arm. Don nodded as he finished his last few mouthfuls. Raph agreed and they turned to Mikey.

He slowly nodded and took a deep breath. Then his face grew into a big smile.

"Last one up has a rotten shell"! He shouted, already running to the sewer hatch. His brothers laughed and ran after him.

"Yeah baby, Mikey, the Battle Nexus champion is back in town"!


End file.
